My Lord, My Captor
by DestinyRose09
Summary: Rin hated demons with passion. Then a certain demon she provoked took her as his captive, who soon found out that he can never claim true victory despite his multiple conquests, until he can make the proud human willingly submit herself to him. *Based on a historical romance novel*Future Lemons!*
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

This will probably be the only fic where I'll be posting lemons! And ignore the stupid rules for once! _IM A BAD GIRL! LOL_

* * *

**My Lord, My Captor**

* * *

**_Prologue_**

Rin was roused in the middle of the night, as the sounds of screams assaulted her ears. The acrid smell of smoke followed. She coughed then quickly crawled towards the door of her hut, and peeked cautiously. Red cinder and ash hung heavily in the air. Her eyes were greeted by the sight of Northern soldiers fighting demons. But they weren't just any mindless demons starved of human flesh.

They were demon _soldiers_ as well. Demons who think and have a purpose. She recognized the blue crescent moon crest on their armor… these are the Western Invaders who had come to take their lands. She heard of rumors that the Demon Lord of the West, whoever that is, expands his empire by conquering the other Lands.

East had already fallen. And now they come to take the North as well.

Her blood boiled in anger. _Damn them. _

She ran back to gather her few belongings, and secured a small knife inside her kimono. Rin tightened her sash around her waist and ran outside. Her heart rapidly beating in her chest, she ducked and darted in the midst of the battle. Her stomach churned at the carnage at her feet. She had stepped on a mangled human corpse while fleeing.

A man suddenly grabbed her by the arm and spun her around. She yelped. "You! What are you still doing here?!"

"What do you mean?" She was breathing heavily, fear in her eyes at seeing his bloodied face.

"Just before dusk, we relayed information to some of the town people about the invaders drawing near, so they can instruct everyone else to depart immediately for their safety! You are the only commoner left in here!"

She was stunned. _No one bothered to tell her. _She felt a pang of ache… followed immediately by anger. _Selfish bastards. They probably hoped for her to die._

"No matter. Escape while you still can." He pointed towards the edge of the forest. Rin was about to mumble a thanks, when an arrow went through his chest. His eyes rolled back and he fell on the ground. She covered her mouth to silence her own screams, then she ran towards the forest, hoping death wouldn't find her yet.


	2. Chapter 1 Way of War

**Chapter 1 – The Way of War**

* * *

_[3 days later]_

She walked, yet she had no idea where she was going. She hoped to find a town that hasn't been touched by the Westerners yet. But within the last two days, all the towns she skirted had banners raised with the crescent moon insignia. She stayed away from them.

She survived in the forest alone by hunting and foraging. It wasn't so bad.

Everything was fine, until she accidentally stumbled upon a camp filled with demon soldiers.

There were at least ten of them. They all stopped what they were doing, looked up and gazed at her.

She froze.

A demon tiger grinned widely at her. "Well, 'tis been a while since we had any women around. I'll settle for a human!"

Raucous laughter soon ensued.

Rin gulped, turned around and _ran. _She cursed her badluck, and its never-ending tries to get her killed.

She knew they were right behind her as she heard their loud treads.

Soon they were upon here. She was knocked on the ground, face forward when one of the demons leaped on her back.

"LET ME GO! DAMN YOU DEMONS!" She screamed and struggled, desperate, against the tiger demon.

"Ohhhh. We got a feisty one here." He commented as he grabbed her and forcefully flipped her onto her back.

"By human standards, I think this one is what they call beautiful. What do you think Ryu?"

The snake demon shrugged his shoulders. "I ssssstil think humansss are only for dinner. You sssshouldn't play with your meal."

"Ah, but I heard the human wenches can be quite satisfying to lay with!" His eyes suddenly glinted with lust.

Another demon joined in. "They are! Very different from a demoness touch. Can't say its better, but it's not bad either."

Only then she fully understood her situation. _She would get raped, slaughtered then eaten! _She shuddered.

"VILE CREATURES! GET OFF ME! Go back to the WEST and leave me be!"

The tiger demon looked down on her. "You should be screaming for mercy, and crying in fear. Instead, you insult us? You're not very bright for a human, are you?"

The demon suddenly grabbed the front of her kimono and pulled it sideway, exposing the side of her breast. She screamed and lashed out, and flung curses at him. Another bout of laughter issued, making her feel sick to her stomach.

_"What is amiss here?"_

All the demons fell silent, even the tiger demon atop of Rin suddenly rose from her to turn around. She pulled her kimono tightly around her and scooted backwards, wary.

The tiger demon shrugged his shoulders. "My Lord, this human wench came across our camp. It maybe an accident, but she could be a spy."

"A spy?!" She yelled, outraged. These demons were making excuses! Rin peeked around and saw a tall man with hair the color of the pale moon approaching them. _Another demon._

Sesshomaru was not a fool. He knew his soldiers trapped this woman not because they suspect her as a spy, but because they were lusty, demon men. It troubled him not, for such is the way of war. He didn't intend to stop them but that was before he saw her.

Her voluminous, rich brown hair cascaded around her. Her shabby kimono did nothing to hide her beauty. She was slender, yet bountiful in all the right places. When their eyes met, he was quite intrigued that her russet orbs were filled with hatred.

"Who are you, and where did you come from?" Sesshomaru asked quietly, his face void of emotion.

"I will tell you nothing, you foul demon!" She hissed.

He raised an eyebrow at her hostility. He heard his demon soldiers gasp. "Stupid human! Do you have any idea who-"

"Silence." Sesshomaru snapped. "Return to the camp, at once."

The demons bowed, then left. The tiger demon sent Rin a nasty smile, as if he knew that she was doomed before leaving.

Soon it was only Sesshomaru and Rin.

She stood up, backing away.

"I will not repeat myself once again, human. Answer me."

Rin prevented herself from shivering. She knew this man was not to trifle with, yet she refused to show her fear. "No, I will not. You ruined the land where I lived my whole life! You westerners are monsters!"

"Hn. You are from the North. I suggest you watch your tongue, and respect me for I am your new Lord. Surrender." The Northerners were proud, and they do not switch their loyalty around so fast after being conquered. Many Northern villages still stood against him. But he knew that in time, they would come to accept their new ruler… _just as this one will._

Her eyes widened. "The North… we lost the battle?"

He raised his chin slightly. "I claimed the Castle of the North three days ago, human."

_And so they lost_. But what baffled her the most was the identity of the demon in front of her. His amber eyes, despite their color were cold. He wore no simple attire; no doubt he was an aristocrat. He wore a spiked armor around his torso. His demonic markings were stripes on his cheeks and a crescent moon on his forehead.

It dawned to her then. Her mouth fell open. "You're the Lord of the West!"

He expected her to cower in fear, or bow down to him, but he certainly did not expect her eyes to spark in renewed hatred, her lip curling.

"It's you! It's your fault! You declared this useless war for your own selfishness! You are but a lowly worm!" She couldn't help her anger, and she was spouting words she care not to think about first.

His patience was being tested. This woman was either very brave, or tremendously stupid. He started towards her, his eyes glinting with malice. "A worm, you say?"

She took a step back. "Yes! You care for no one but yourself, hurt the innocent for your own personal gain. You have no morals! But what can one expect from a demon? I despise all of you!" She had no idea what devil was possessing her to taunt this demon. She was truly frightened for herself, but she abhorred the war, and now the very person who started it was in front of her. And her hatred to all demons ran deep.

Sesshomaru was infuriated. He had killed many, for lesser crimes than this woman was committing. She dared try to wound his pride by her petty insults. "Human, you _will _call me Lord Sesshomaru, for I now command you. Refuse, and you shall regret the day you decided to raise my ire."

"No. I will call you for what you truly are; a despicable worm!" She yelled stubbornly. Only after she unleashed her refusal and harsh words, she realized she had gone too far.

She only had but a moment to glimpse his black expression before he suddenly vanished, and she found herself pinned against a tree, his clawed hand wrapped around her slender throat. He towered over her. She gasped and grabbed his wrist. His hand was immovable, yet he did not brutally choke the breath out of her. She realized his hold was meant to be threatening.

"You speak so carelessly, but you are not without fright. In fact I can see the fear in your eyes. What do you hope to gain from offending me? Your death?"

His face was so close to hers. He possessed a strong jaw, and his nose arched perfectly. His lips were pulled into a tight line, and his tawny eyes were unmerciful and fixed on hers. She caught herself unconsciously admiring the demon for he was beyond handsome. She was mad for doing so, since the said demon is currently threatening her life.

His fingers suddenly moved from her neck to her face. Lightly he traced her lips and her cheeks. He was surprisingly gentle. He released her suddenly. "…or perhaps death is too simple of a punishment for someone who disrespected and slighted their Lord so blatantly."

"Just kill me! I do not care!" Her voice shook, and she did not like it.

Suddenly, he smiled.

She knew that it was a devil's smile, and it did not bode well for her.

"I think I shall put you back in your place, and strip you of your pride. _I should finish what my soldiers surely would've started, if it wasn't for my arrival._" His voice was low and contemplating.

Rin felt as if someone had stolen her breath. She was terrified. "Surely you couldn't mean you'll-" She lost her voice, seeing that he was absolutely observing her from head to toe, his eyes blazing and seemed to be stripping her of clothes with his look alone.

"No. If you really are a Lord, you wouldn't bother with the likes of me!" She yelled. Inside she trembled.

He scoffed. "I am a Lord. Which means I can have anything… _anyone _I want, peasant or not." His voice held so much promise.

She backed away from him. "You will not have me. I won't let you." She whispered.

"You _know _you cannot fight me, nor stop me." His expression was dark and dangerous. He reached behind him with one hand and then she heard a strange metallic sound. At once his spiked armor was loose, and he tossed it aside.

He was right. Rin knew not what to do. In sudden desperation, she tried to dart past him and flee. She hadn't taken three steps when his hands wrapped around her waist in an iron grip and he swung her to face him.

"NO! YOU SHALL NOT DEFILE ME! YOU CANNOT!" She screamed and pounded at his chest.

She heard a dark and low laugh near her ear, his warm breath making her stiff. _"But I can." _At once he tumbled them into the ground. He pinned her down with his body and she could feel _all _of him against hers. She tried to push his chest away, but he was immovable. She only felt his powerful, hard muscles against her hands.

She thrashed wildly below him, relentless. But all he did was bear down his weight on her, and then she was breathless and unmoving. He grasped both of her wrists above her head with a hand and leaned in closer to her face. "Surrender. Admit defeat." He whispered.

She said nothing. She was close to tears, but she shook her head in persistence. She will not give him that satisfaction. She shut her eyes tightly, afraid of what he might do to her in her defiance.

But he did not move nor say anything. When she opened her eyes, she found that the Demon was staring at her in a peculiar way. He lifted a finger and once again, traced her face lightly. His gentle fingers moved lower, to her neck then near her chest. She was terrified that he might rip her kimono from her. But his hand returned to hold her chin and held it firmly.

He leaned in closer to her face, only but a breadth away. She could smell his tantalizing breath and masculine scent. When she looked in his eyes, it made her blood run hot… then icy cold when she realized what he was about to do. _She will not let him kiss her!_

She turned her head sharply away from his touch. "Fine! I surrender! The North is defeated, you are my Lord!" She cried in desperation. Her voice was shaky.

He stopped his advance.

Then he rose fluidly, freeing her of his weight. "You continue to insult me. So you would rather surrender than suffer a simple kiss."

She scuttled away from him and also stood up. "A kiss from a demon?" She didn't bother to hide the contempt in her tone.

He stared at her with such fierceness, it made her shiver. Yet he didn't say anything. He only turned his back on her to retrieve his armor.

Rin saw this as a chance. She reached inside her kimono and held the hilt of the knife she brought with her. But she was shaking uncontrollably! Could she do this? Kill a man? A demon? Her mind whirled in doubt.

When he bent to pick up his armor, she realized she could never get the chance again to get rid of the man responsible for many sufferings. So she withdrew the knife and lunged at him.

He sensed her with ease. He saw her through his peripheral vision, and with an unmatched reflex, he whirled around and knocked the knife away from her hands just as it was poised to stab.

He held her arm so tightly, his claws dug in her skin drawing blood. She yelped and cursed him. Then he harshly pulled her towards him, his fury showing and as black as the night. She swore she saw his eyes stained red. "You are foolish for trying that."

_The damn human just sealed her own fate._

_~o~O~o~_

_AN:_

Next Update will depend on what kind of **Reviews** I get for this story I just started, so I know if this piqued your interest as much as my other story. If you guys want, I'll work on two stories at the same time. If not, then I'll just continue to focus on my other story, and put this one on hold. Let me know, my loves!  
Thanks! :)


	3. Chapter 2 Changes from the Past

**Chapter 2 – Changes from the Past**

* * *

Sesshomaru released his tight grip from the wench. He remained enraged and exasperated at the human. It took a lot from him to not retaliate and do something rash. Why? He had no idea. But he learned to control his temper over the years. However, he let his youki flare.

Rin staggered backwards. She could sense the leashed violence emanating from the demon. She swallowed nervously. "I will leave now." She was about to turn around when he spoke.

"If you think I will let you go that easily, you are sorely mistaken." The Demon Lord merely stared at her icily.

"What do you want from me then?!"

"You will come with me."

Her jaw dropped. "What?! To where?!"

He smirked. "To the West, since you hate it so much."

Before she could say anything else, Sesshomaru swiftly appeared in front of her and easily threw her over his shoulders. She struggled and kicked, but he paid her no attention.

"Put me down! NO!" Rin closed her eyes, blood quickly rushing to her face due to her position. She felt light headed. Luckily, Sesshomaru swung her forward, so that his arm was under her knees and the other supported her back.

Blue light surrounded them both taking the shape of an orb, and then he took off skyward in a staggering speed.

Rin squealed indignantly and instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck. "YOU and your awful demon magic! Put me down at once!" She felt as if she had left her stomach on the ground.

"Certainly." He replied calmly.

The girl was obviously surprised at his sudden compliance. But when Sesshomaru suddenly slackened his hold on her, high up in the air, hundreds of feet above the ground, she realized what he meant.

"Oh you fiend! I hate you!" She automatically tightened her grip on him, afraid of falling.

He didn't speak, but allowed her to cling to him. Her scent reminded him of wild flowers and the pleasant morning dew. A bit of a contradiction to her attitude.

After a few minutes which seemed hours for Rin, they finally reached solid ground once again. She was slightly dizzy from their hasty journey, and when he set her down, she was unsteady. She caught his arms to regain her balance, then quickly withdrew them as if she accidentally touched a hot branding iron.

The action wasn't lost to Sesshomaru. He had never witnessed such insolence. He held her arm then moved forward, dragging her along with him. She realized that they were on a castle ground and heading towards the majestic fortress. Banners with the insignia of the West hung on the ramparts.

"Where are you taking me?!" She couldn't help but imagine that he plan to leave her in a dungeon. Then brought out for public execution later. She suddenly regretted being rash and insulting him. Maybe it wasn't worth it…

"Your name, human." He continued to pull her inside the palace and didn't bother to turn around.

She would've refused, but at this point she no longer wished to goad him anymore.

"Rin."

Sesshomaru froze in his tracks. Then he whirled around to face her, his eyes glinting. "You lie."

Her anger spiked once again. "Lie?! You asked for my name and I gave it to you!"

Sesshomaru deliberated as he scrutinized the woman in front of him. _It's a common name. It does not mean anything. _He faced his back on her and resumed pulling the girl behind him again.

His odd manner confused her. She didn't have time to dwell on it long though, because he let go of her then pushed her roughly into a huge kitchen.

Demon cook and servants looked up at them, eyes wide.

Sesshomaru ignored their questioning looks. "Find her something to do."

"WHAT?! I refuse to be your slave!" Rin exploded, glaring at him.

"There is no shame in servitude."

"There is if I'm serving a demon!"

"Would you prefer the dungeons instead?" Sesshomaru snarled, tired of her boundless complaints.

Rin fell silent. After one last glance, Sesshomaru spun around and left.

The woman slowly turned also and her gaze was met by the demon servants who all stared at her coolly.

"Better start scrubbing the floor human." Said the Koi demon who tossed her a rag.

~o~O~o~

Evening fell, and the dining hall became filled with loud noises of demon soldiers merrymaking. Numerous food cluttered the table, and mugs of ale and sake are constantly being raised and consumed. Rin ended up serving the demons their drinks and carrying platters of food. Some demons would poke fun at her or attempt to touch her inappropriately. Her face was red from anger and humiliation. She looked around, but she could not find the demon who forced her to be here.

~o~

"Sesshomaru."

The Demon Lord raised his head from the scroll he was reading. He sat at the head table of the meeting room alone, where all the tactical planning of his invasions was formed.

"Inuyasha. Why are you here?"

The hanyou scratched his head. "That's supposed to be my question for you. Why aren't you down there in the dining hall celebrating with your soldiers?" He sat next to him and crossed his arms.

"You know well that I do not like the noise, brother." It will only give him a headache.

Inuyasha sighed. "There's a human down there, and she looks like she doesn't wanna be there. You brought her here right?"

"I did. The wench insulted me many times and attempted to stab me. I suppose working here would teach her respect."

Inuyasha bursted out laughing. "She's got guts standing up to you. What's her name?"

Sesshomaru contemplated whether to tell him. He knew how his brother would react if he did. However he would find out sooner or later. "She says her name is… _Rin."_

Inuyasha's smile vanished. His eyes widened in shock. "Maybe she's…"

The dog demon sighed. "No, Inuyasha. She's not the reincarnation of my ward Rin. I would know. They are different. They do not even look alike." His captive had dark brown hair… almost red in color. She is also tall, and her features different from his ward. The only thing they have in common is the color of their eyes… and their shared name.

"Right." Inuyasha swallowed. He hoped _she_ was the reincarnation of Rin. Because it gave him hope that his late wife Kagome would soon come back to him too. 200 years had passed since she died, and he still couldn't get over her death.

Sesshomaru knew all too well what the hanyou was thinking. He saw the sorrow that crossed his brother's features. The demon Lord's face softened. "Rin grew up in your village after I entrusted her to the old Kaede, and when the time came she chose not to return to me. Instead she met a man who she married and decided to move in a faraway land to start her own family. She had no regrets, she lived happy and died of old age 200 years ago. There is no reason for her to be reincarnated."

"Yea yea I know what you're trying to say. Kagome was happy too, and died the same way. So she's not coming back." Inuyasha dropped on his back and stared at the ceiling.

"This woman I took who shared the same name as Rin… they do not have anything in common. This woman hates demons with all her being. And her tongue is as sharp as this blade." Sesshomaru brought down the knife on the table… the same one which the woman used to try and kill him. His ward Rin feared him not. In fact the first time they met, the young girl tried to nurse him back to health despite his demon nature.

Inuyasha laughed. "How ironic. You met Rin many years ago when you used to hate humans with everything you got. Then she softened your heart, and now here we are living together in peace. Two centuries later you meet another Rin, but now it's the other way around. She hates demons while you have no more resentment left. Maybe now it's your turn to soften her heart and show her that demons ain't that bad."

Sesshomaru scoffed. "I only plan to switch her loyalty. And her acceptance that now that the North is mine, she needs to respect me as her Lord."

Inuyasha sighed. Few minutes later he sat up once again. "Yashihiro. When is he coming back?"

The Dog Demon gazed outside the window thoughtfully. "Your son will return after everything in the Castle of the North is in order. I left him in charge. You should be proud of him. He is a valuable warrior."

Inuyasha smiled. "Of course! He wields Tetsusaiga better than his old man!"

~o~

Rin slammed the tray of mugs on the kitchen table. "I hate them!" God, it was infuriating. All the hoots and laughter at her expense. She couldn't believe that she was serving them. She couldn't possibly stay here and be a slave!

And maybe she doesn't. Few hours later, demon soldiers and servants lay on the floor, drunken and snoring. Also, the Demon Lord was nowhere to be found.

She walked over the bodies, careful not to step on any of them and left the dining hall. Then she ran quietly and frequently looked behind her cautiously. Rin picked up her pace and began to feel that she could get out of the castle fairly easily, when she slammed head first into something hard.

She looked up, and all the color drained from her face.

It was Sesshomaru, and he did not look happy to see her. "Going somewhere?"

~o~

"PUT ME DOWN! Where are you taking me?!" Again, Rin was hurled over his shoulders while Sesshomaru took two steps at a time in a winding staircase.

"You tried to escape."

"You cannot force me to be a servant to demons! I hate you!"

Sesshomaru reached a door and slid it open. He threw Rin on the floor, her backside landing first.

"Ow. You crude!" She yelled.

"You are right. I will not force you to serve other demons. Instead, you will _only _serve _me." _The Dog demon said, his eyes flashed as he slammed the door behind him.

"What do you mean? Serve you how?!" Rin looked around, and couldn't help but notice that she was in a wide chamber. There was a massive tatami bed in the middle, and various weapons and a painting of a dog demon hung on the walls.

Her face colored red when she realized this room probably belongs to the demon in front of her.

_"I think you already know, human." _He took a step towards her, watching her brown eyes fill with dread.

~o~O~o~

Surprise! Yea this is a Post-Canon story. 200 years later though…


	4. Chapter 3 Mine

**Chapter 3 – Mine**

* * *

_Her face colored red when she realized this room probably belongs to the demon in front of her._

_"I think you already know, human." He took a step towards her, watching her brown eyes fill with dread._

Not again. She raised herself from the floor and glared at him. "No."

He secretly admired her bravery and defiance. She knew her precarious position and yet the girl still chose to stand up against him.

He stood close to her now, and it unnerved her.

Her throat was dry and her heart racing.

Sesshomaru raised a hand slowly and he did not miss her flinching and her body tensing up. He lightly grabbed her arm and felt her tremble.

"Why do you hate and fear me so?" He suddenly asked while observing the human.

She lowered her head, her long eyelashes covering her eyes. "You would punish me because I tried to run."

He tilted his head slightly. "Ah. You knew this and yet you still attempted it. Why did you think I would punish you?"

Fiery brown eyes connected with his golden. "Because you think I belong to you, that I am yours to do whatever you will, and when you conquered the North, now you seek to conquer me. I am not as stupid as you think, _my Lord._" She sneered his title.

He smirked darkly. "And for all your disobedience, refusal and insults, how do you think I would punish you?"

Her eyes widened slightly. Was he trying to intimidate her? "You… you know!"

Sesshomaru arched a wicked brow. "No I do not know."

The demon was playing her. "You would take me!"

"Take you?"

"You would take me to your bed!" She whispered meekly, glancing at the wide tatami.

Sesshomaru was humored. Here was a human girl clearly horrified at the idea of him taking her to bed. A first. All the women he took found pleasure and not pain, but clearly this one believes that his possession was an act to be endured. Idly he wondered… he knew thousands of demon women and human he encountered in the past found him exceedingly attractive. Perhaps this one… does not?

Rin bit her lip and longingly glanced at the door.

"It will do you no good to run again, human." Sesshomaru's anger spiked. Perhaps it was because of his slightly bruised pride that this woman thinks of him as repulsive and needlessly cruel. He was cruel alright… but so far since she met this woman he had done nothing to her personally to deserve her hatred. He spared her life despite the insults and did not throw her in the dungeons. But apparently his acts of mercy were nothing to her, since she remained defiant.

Mayhap it was time to act like the beast she clearly thought he is.

"Take off your clothes."

Her jaw dropped. "What?!"

Sesshomaru remained cold and unreadable. "Remove. Your. Clothing." He repeated, with staccato in each of his words.

Rin's face heated up._ "_I will do no such thing!"

"Do not make me do it myself, because you would not appreciate it." He extended his claws blatantly to show her what he meant. Damn this stubborn woman._ She WILL learn to obey him!_

Her breath was stuck in her throat. He was ruthless. She stared at him with eyes full of hatred.

His lips curled upward and made an attempt to grab her. But she moved out of his reach and began to pull on her sash around her waist and threw it on the ground. Her hard eyes remained on his fiercely as she dropped her kimono around her shoulders and it pooled around her feet.

She crossed her arms, covering her breasts.

He just stood there staring at her, head to toe, his face expressionless. Soon she felt mortified at her naked state.

A slow smile crept upon his handsome face. "Will you remove my clothes if I were to ask you?"

She gasped audibly. "W-what?!" Her head became occupied with unwanted thoughts of seeing the muscled flesh she felt against her body this morning. For some odd reason her stomach clenched.

He approached her slowly and then stood so close to her. Her eyes were filled with doubt and refusal. "No? Some other time then." He lightly traced her cheeks with his knuckles. "For now, I will only demand a kiss, which you denied me earlier."

"It's not only a kiss you seek!" She cried out.

He lowered his head and tangled a hand in her locks. "I've never taken any woman to bed by force or fear. Nor I will now." An unwilling partner was never fun.

She didn't understand him. Her mind didn't dwell on it much longer when his lips crashed against hers. She stiffened and her hands instinctively came up to push against his chest, but he was immovable.

Yet she couldn't help but notice that despite his hardened exterior, cold demeanor and brutality, there was something soft about his kiss. He was ever so patient and gentle with her, until he melted her resolve. His lips scorched hers, sending delicious heat waves in her body. His kisses demanded, and she obliged. Her mind became clouded with unknown wanting, even as she wondered how strange it was that her first kiss was with a demon. His other hand traced her back then rested on her plump bottom, then roughly hauled her body closer to him careful of his armor.

When his tongue touched hers, a shock went through her. He was exploring her mouth intimately, and she could taste _him. _This dark passion pushed everything rationale out of her mind. Her hands against his chest meant to push him away now clung weakly on his haori.

She didn't know how long he continued to assault her with his kisses. When he finally pulled away, Rin was still dazed.

"Do you hate me even now?" Sesshomaru felt satisfied with himself. He didn't quite know how she would respond to him, but her response pleased him. He wanted her… badly. He took pleasure in making Rin submit for once.

"Yes." She replied breathily. More so she hated herself for _willingly _letting him kiss her. And enjoying it! She was horrified. There was clearly something wrong here…

She jumped into conclusion and backed away from him, glaring. "NO! That was not me! You are using your demon powers to seduce me! This is naught but trickery!"

Sesshomaru's gloating quickly vanished. He did not know whether to feel amused or furious. "I assure you, I have no such power. Stop lying to yourself in order to feel better. You hate me, a demon, and yet you found pleasure in my touch. That is the truth."

Rin refused to believe him. They stared at each other for quite some time, trying to read each other. Then unexpectedly, she yawned. She was exhausted, and it had been the case for the past few days after her village was destroyed. Only now she felt the weight of it.

"You are tired. Get to bed." He said with no emotion.

She blinked. "That bed?" _But it was his…?_

He suppressed the urge to sigh or roll his eyes. "Where else?"

"But…"

**"Now."**

There was something in his voice that demanded obedience, and she quickly darted towards the bed, still naked, and hid under the covers.

She heard rustling of clothes and a metallic clunk.

Rin peeked at him, and immediately looked away, her face turning red when she realized he was naked. She turned on her side and faced away from him. She prayed to Kami that he would keep his word and not take her by force.

She felt the bed dip on the other side and the blanket being lifted, knowing that the other demon joined her.

Minutes passed… and she didn't feel him touch her at all.

Cautiously she slowly turned look at him, and was greeted by his back and his long silver hair.

She sighed in relief. He must be asleep already. _What a strange demon._

~o~O~o~

My emotions were all over the place writing this chapter. I squealed and giggled and whatnot. LOL. **Review**! :D


	5. Chapter 4 Alone

**Chapter 4 - Alone**

* * *

The demon lord awakened wrapped in female body and scent.

A long naked feminine leg was strewn across his and a folded arm on his chest. Her head was resting on the crook of his neck, still sleeping soundly.

He tilted his head slightly to look at her. It was the first time he had seen her face relaxed and free of animosity. Her reddish hair was scattered around her, mixing with his own.

Experimentally he moved slightly away from her.

Her face scrunched up and she mumbled incoherently. Then she moved closer to him, seeking his warmth.

_Well, well. Rin is a cuddler. _He was rather amused. He could imagine her mortified expression if he was to wake her up. But Sesshomaru couldn't focus much on thinking, for her soft skin and her breath against his neck were distracting. He could feel himself grow uncomfortably tense and hard, and the memory of kissing her last night only added more timber to the fire.

She stirred unconsciously, her leg rubbing along his stiff member.

He exhaled sharply and abruptly stood up using his demon speed.

…and in the process, swiftly rolling Rin in the opposite direction and she fell from the tatami bed.

"What?!" She woke up confused and shocked. She remembered her nudity then hurriedly wrapped the fur blanket around her naked form.

She looked up to see Sesshomaru openly glaring at her from across the bed. She glared back, until she finally noticed he was still naked. She blushed furiously and looked away.

"You tempt me sorely." He turned around and grabbed a long, white kimono.

"What are you talking about?! I wasn't doing anything!" Rin tried to ignore his bare backside while he donned his clothes on. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and stood up slowly.

He sighed inwardly. _Only if she knew. _He decided to spare her and keep it to himself. Besides, there was a great chance that she will only call him a _liar._

Rin made a move to grab her old kimono on the floor but Sesshomaru beat her to it.

She tightened the blanket around her. "Return my clothes at once!"

He smirked, then tossed her old garments into the hearth. The dying embers ignited it and rose in flames.

Her jaw dropped in shock for a moment, then her eyes, laden with fury landed on him once more. "You inconsiderate bastard! What am I to wear now?!"

His teeth gnashed together in anger and annoyance. Her lack of respect and tactless words would be something she will regret someday. He appeared before her and before she could take a step back, he buried a hand in her hair and forcefully yanked her face closer to his.

"You will refrain from calling me with your colorful and inappropriate insults." His tone was laced with threat, his eyes colder than glacier.

She suppressed the urge to shiver and give in to fear. "Or what?!"

"I will have your tongue cut out from that pretty mouth of yours."

She gasped. _What a horrible demon he is!_

He let go of her then walked out of the room, leaving her behind.

Now she had no clothes! Rin sat down on the tatami bed and brought her knees to her chest. She wanted to leave the palace crawling with demons, but she couldn't bring herself to walk outside the Demon lord's room wearing _his _blanket.

They will probably assume that she was his whore. She cringed. The girl buried her face into the pillow and forced herself not to cry. She would _not _give in to the stupid, weak emotion. Crying solved nothing. She would find a way to escape him, somehow.

~o~

Few minutes later, she heard a knock. She sat up quickly from the bed and wrapped herself tightly with the blanket as the door opened.

A short, stout woman entered. Her dark hair was tied neatly in a bun and she looked like she was in her mid-thirties. But what surprised her the most was that she was a _human._

"Hello. You must be Rin." She smiled and approached her, carrying something folded on her arms.

She bit her lower lip and moved slightly away from the stranger and casted her eyes down.

The older woman observed the girl and did not approach her any closer, respecting her space. "My name is Chiyo, dear."

Rin didn't say anything but kept fiddling with the edge of the blanket around her.

Chiyo kneeled and placed the small bundle she held on the floor and moved it closer to the girl. "You must be cold. Here, Lord Sesshomaru sent this for you."

Rin stared at the package and tentatively reached for it and brought it to her. She opened it clumsily, and was stunned at the content.

It was the most beautiful Kimono she had ever laid her eyes on. The fabric was made from the softest of silk and had a vibrant hue of cherry, adorned with intricate patterns. The sash was the color of the sky, and was beautiful as well. "…for me?" She repeated blankly in disbelief. She had never owned or worn something even remotely similar to this kimono!

Chi smiled kindly. "Why of course." She stood up and walked towards a sliding door. "I will prepare a hot bath for you, alright? Do you need help in washing your hair?"

She shook her head vigorously. "I can take care of myself."

The woman nodded then disappeared in the other room. Rin ran her hands admiringly through the soft fabric of her new kimono. So he did not just burn her ragged clothes to spite her. She felt strangely elated inside. What woman would not be pleased with a beautiful, new attire? The demon was being kind to her.

Or maybe he was not. _Did he want something in return for this obviously expensive kimono that she would never be able to pay even if she worked for years?_

Her blood ran cold. He certainly would.

When her bath was ready, she swiftly went inside and refused help from Chiyo. She sank in the warm water and quickly cleaned her hair and body. She would've loved to enjoy the indoor hot bath since she never had one before. She was used to the freezing, cold river. She couldn't help but feel apprehensive to enjoy anything that the demon was providing her. After wringing the water out of her hair, she got out of the tub and put on her kimono. She tied the knot of her sash then returned to the chamber.

Then the aroma of stew and fresh baked bread tickled her nose, and her stomach grumbled loudly, reminding her that she had not eaten since yesterday. On the small table was a tray of hot meal.

Her mouth watered.

Chiyo came up to her with a strange look on her face. She "tsk tsk" then grabbed Rin's sash and untied the knot.

"What are you doing?!" She squeaked.

"Fixing the knot. This should be in front of you, not on the side." After tying it neatly into a bow, she looked up at Rin who stared at her with wide eyes.

Chiyo winked. "You must let me help you sometime. I won't bite. Your breakfast is ready. Do you need anything else?"

Rin shook her head. This was extremely strange for her. Never in her life she had anyone offer her help. And serve her!

Chiyo nodded and then left Rin, telling her that she would return later. Rin sighed in relief.

~o~

Chiyo ran into the Lord in the hallway, headed back to his chambers.

He took the liberty of bathing in the castle's huge bathhouse and wearing his usual haori and hakama without his armor. Since he is now in his palace, there was no need for it.

He looked at Chiyo expectantly.

The old human sighed and shook her head. "She was tense in my presence, my Lord. She barely talked to me and refused all the help I offered."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. He thought the girl would be comforted to see a human like her.

Chiyo lowered her voice. "I think the real matter here is not about her hatred with demons. What I sense is that she doesn't seem to trust anyone, human _and _demon. I do not know how she grew up, but I feel that she is used to being _alone_. Now, you can ignore my silly human assumptions about her, but I have never been wrong before."

Sesshomaru nodded. "I value your insight Chiyo. You may return to the town."

She smiled. "If you need me again, do not hesitate to call for me." She bowed then left.

~o~

Sesshomaru entered his room and saw Rin standing. She jumped slightly and warily looked at him.

He was right, the Kimono suited her perfectly. He made no comment however.

"Why haven't you touched your breakfast?" He had caught her staring at it longingly when he entered, and seemed to be at war with herself.

She crossed her arms. "I am not hungry."

Her belly grumbled loudly in protest.

She blushed, embarrassed.

"Your stomach says otherwise. Eat."

Rin didn't move.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. The stubbornness of this woman was astounding.

He walked towards the table and sat on the cushion. He bit onto the bread and drank some soup from the bowl, then set it back down. "It is not poisoned, as you can see. Now eat."

Rin watched him puzzled but curious, then quickly sat across him when she saw impatience in his amber eyes.

She began to eat slowly, and was pleased with the delicious warm soup. She never had anything this good! Even the bread was fresh, soft and slightly sweet. Such things were hard to come along when she lived in the village… unless she steals.

She was on her third helping when she noticed the eyes of the demon still on her. He had an odd look on his face.

Rin blushed then put her hand on her lap. "I'm sorry." She must have looked like a starved vagrant to him.

Sesshomaru shook his head then stood up. "Keep eating. You need it." She was slender… almost too thin. It was obvious that she lived in poverty.

Sesshomaru walked towards the window and gazed at the courtyard below. Rin fidgeted in her seat. What was it about this Demon?

"I do not know how to repay you for the meal and this kimono. I own nothing." She blurted out suddenly.

He whirled around gracefully. "You can repay me in ways more than one, human."

She released a sharp breath. "I did not ask for any of these. Will you let me leave?"

He gazed at her stoically. "You belong to me now. You are not going anywhere." He couldn't tell if it was the sadistic demon in him, or his wounded ego the way she had been rejecting him.

She knew he wouldn't let her go. She remained silent and bowed her head in defeat.

"Who do you plan to return to?"

Her head snapped up to look at him in confusion. "Pardon me?"

"You want me to release you. It made me wonder, where will you go? Perhaps you have a family waiting for you? A husband? A close friend?" He couldn't admit it to himself, but she piqued his curiosity.

She straightened her back. "I do not know where I will go. Does it matter? And a husband? Surely you jest. And no I do not have a family. I do not know who my parents are, only I heard they died nineteen years ago. They were a casualty of the _war _you unleashed upon us." Her brown, doe eyes had gone hard and cold... and distant. "...and friends? I take care of myself. I've no need for them." A memory of betrayal returned to her. She shuddered. _Trust no one._

Sesshomaru had nothing to say. She would not understand anyway. The war began eighty years ago, and since then innocent human and demon blood were spilled. For a moment he saw a window to her soul. The reason she was filled with hatred.

Humans rely on their attachments to other people and gave them a reason to live their short lives. Was it possible that she had _none?_

Chiyo had been right. _Rin was alone._

~o~O~o~

AN: Updating my other fic next week guys. Hopefully. Been really busy lately. Thank you for all of your continued support!

Next chapter: Chapter 5 - Yashihiro Returns

Ja ne!


End file.
